Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a magnetic memory device.
Due to the increased demand for electronic devices operating with fast speed and low power consumption, semiconductor devices for such electronic devices must operate at a fast operating speed with a low operating voltage. A magnetic memory device has been suggested to satisfy such requirements. For example, magnetic memory devices can provide technical advantages, such as low latency and non-volatility. As a result, the magnetic memory device is being regarded as an emerging next-generation memory device.
A magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). A MTJ may include two magnetic layers and a tunnel barrier layer interposed therebetween. Resistance of the MTJ may vary depending on magnetization directions of the magnetic layers. For example, the resistance of the MTJ may be higher when magnetization directions of the magnetic layers are anti-parallel than when they are parallel. Such a difference in resistance can be used to store data in the magnetic memory device. However, more research is still needed to be able to efficiently and reliably mass-produce the magnetic memory device.